Accidentally on Purpose
by moondreamer101
Summary: From a hallucinating Draco Malfoy, Rose will discover something her mother have done before and will never speak of it ever. Well, so does Scorpius.


Title:_Accidentally on Purpose_

Characters:_Draco Malfoy,Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley_

Genre:_Drama?_

Rating: _T_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter. No Money. Don't !_

Summary:_From a hallucinating Draco Malfoy, Rose will discover something her mother have done before and will never speak of it ever. Well, so does Scorpius.

* * *

_

**Accidentally on Purpose**

Rose Weasley didn't mind at all.

She didn't mind if people tell her that she has her mother's face and brains. She's proud of it actually, not insecure of her mother who gave birth to her.

… Well, except only if facing her admirers.

But that's fine. She can handle it like her mother alright.

Like her mother.

She flipped open a book as she waited for Scorpius to return from whatever he was doing so that they can finish their research about aged potions like Amortentia and Veritaseum.

It was spur in a moment thing.

Who would guess Aurors-in-training needs to research for something like that?If anything, Harry Potter would have them looking or studying medical charms and not-so-lethal curses.

She looked around the enormous library of the Malfoy Manor. She wondered if her mother had ever stepped in this haven, but quickly countered it because she know in her Mother's time, _Muggle-borns_ don't have a place or can't even enter this house because of the Malfoy's selfish principles.

"Well that was until Mr. Malfoy crushed all their prejudices of this family." She mused out loud. "Except that doesn't change his personality though." She giggled.

His wife didn't have a say in his decision though, even until her death about 2 years ago.

Then there was a loud of a fallen book.

"_Homenum Revelio"_, she can't help herself, although she knows that there's ultimately nothing than can harm her there. Well, that's what Scorpius told her.

It's for her safety after all, and she had confirmed that there's another person and bets it's her partner.

Until…

"Granger, what on Earth are you doing here?"

And that's something her partner wouldn't ask her. Unless he was joking—and behind the bookshelves, there emerge someone she should have expected to encounter.

"Sir, I-"

Draco Malfor cut her off. "Didn't I told you before to stay the hell away?" but his voice wasn't that of a angered man but of a worried one.

"What? Mr. Malfoy, but I think you have mistaken me-" then she can't breathe. The blond man hugged her. 'Merlin's Pants!What's happening here?' she thought trying hard not to panic when she obviously feels it biting on her ankles.

Then he started caressing her hair.

"Since when did you colored your hair red, Granger? I'll miss your wild brown locks then.." and Rose came to a realization.

'_Oh shit._'

She started pushing him away, "I'm not Hermione Granger! She's my mother." She said as his grey eyes pierced her.

His expression turned amused. "I know that lying isn't a personality of a Gryffindor. Is it not? Well, that's unbecoming."

"Please let me go." Oh, if she could only reach her wand on the table…

His eyes turned pensive, then he buried his face on her red hair. "I love you, Hermione,I'm sorry about everything but I'm not sorry that I loved you, I'll always, always…"

"_Stupefy!_"

Then the grey-eyed man slumped asleep.

"What took you so long?"

Scorpius quickly ordered a house-elf who suddenly appeared to took his hallucinating Father to his bedroom.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

She glared as he neared the table, "What kind of question is that? If you hadn't took long and came back, that shouldn't have happened."

Shrugging his aristocratic shoulders, he drawled, "Well, at least I came back, right?"

Rose glared at him more heatedly, "You're impossible."

"Who says I'm not? Besides, you can even do something about that without me interfering. What happened to the _I-can-handle-myself-just-fine_ then?" he sneered

"Your father's musing were sort of a good distraction actually." She said thoughtfully, not so ready for another verbal hostility with the blond.

"Would you like to _emphasize_ how much of a distraction it was that you didn't even tried a single petrifying spell?" he drawled as he sat down.

Rose eyed him cautiously, "Do you really want to know?"

Scorpius stared at her pointedly, "I'll even hex you to get the answer, how about that?"

'_Not that it would complicate anything, it's probably safe to tell him'_, she thought as she sighed.

"The following things that I will tell you remains between the two of us, do you hear me?"

"Surprise me." He muttered irritatedly as he picked a book and flipped the pages absentmindedly.

She glared at him. "Right. Well, you see, you're father called me with my Mom's maiden name: Granger."

Eyebrow raised, "So?"

"He said", swallows thickly, "that he love me."

"Bugger off, Weasley, it's not funny."

"Told you. Technically, he thought I was my Mom, you stupid git!" she yelled as she thought. '_Blimey!Still sends shivers down my spine.~!_'

"Are you saying…. My Father and your-"

She rolled her eyes. "People like you,honestly!" she mumbled.

Glaring, "Oh don't drop your holiness on me, you're being vague! And to say your one of the brightest students of our batch, I'm starting to think the opposite."

"You should probably consult a mirror first, Malfoy. Anyway, doesn't it bother you?" she asked with her brow knotted in confusion.

He shrug. "Funny, I could care less if you did, it's done."

Rose sighed hopelessly, "Thanks for a heart-warming answer Malfoy, you're so … eloquent." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Wasn't she beautiful?" _Just like her mother._

"I bought her here, like what you asked, you should now _approve_ of her." _Hugging her wasn't a part of the deal, you big prat._

"Of course I do." _ I always do._

"I just want to ask something" _ and you should damn well give me an answer._

"Do ask." _I know._

"Did you love my mother?" _ Honestly?_

"I did." _Yes, I did._

"How about Rose' mother? You know, Hermione Wea-" _ Was that all an act?_

"-Granger. Yes." _I love her before._

"You did?" _For the love of Merlin-_

"I do." _ And always will._

_Fin.

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

_So yeah, he wasn't actually sedated or under some curses or anything, it's their ._

_Please leave a review!It'll help me be more inspired and possibly update my other !Please review._

_Cheerio~!

* * *

moondreamer101_


End file.
